


Persona

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bondage, Double Drabble, M/M, dildo, for:feri_wiccan, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only way to get to the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feri_wiccan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feri_wiccan).



Desire, House reflects, is simply the quickest way to cut through the lies to the _person_.

Like Wilson. So restrained. And now-- so _restrained_. He writhes against the leather cuffs. The chains connect under the mattress: he's only fighting himself. It's almost poetic.

"You're close," House murmurs. No confirmation needed.

"You-- ahh, _House_\-- you're making me--" Beads of sweat slide down Wilson's spine and darken his hair. His muscles roll under his skin, flinch and tighten with each teasing stroke of the dildo over his prostate. House tests him, brings him close, and holds off again.

Signs and symptoms. Wilson's cock stiffened the second House dangled the cuffs in front of him, his blush competing for the rush of blood. His eyes widened, nearly begging, but nearly isn't nearly enough.

"Tell me you want it." House has been working Wilson so long-- _hard, harder_\-- waiting for him to give in. The tang of his sweat sharpens the air, hot and close.

"_Yes_." Wilson's voice breaks; he breaks with it. "Fuck-- _fuck_ me--"

House gives the toy a long, pushing _twist_. It goes in so _easily_. Wilson cries out, whimpers, _arches_. Desire is truth, and it's so fucking beautiful to see.


End file.
